1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of completing a well after it has been drilled, or of servicing a well by workover operations. More particularly, it relates to a method of completing and workover of a well by contacting subterranean formation which produce hydrocarbons with aqueous well completion and workover fluids to maintain the hydrocarbons in the producing well formation or formations under control while at the same time inhibiting or preventing damage to the producing formation or formations during the completion or workover operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
After a well has been drilled into the earth's surface, one or more subterranean producing formations may be encountered. It is then desirable to complete the well so as to obtain the maximum hydrocarbon production from such subterranean producing formations, and to complete such well in a manner so that the pressure in the subterranean producing formations is controlled during completion operations, while bridging or sealing off the producing formation to inhibit damage thereto and to minimize fluid loss into the formation which might inhibit or in some cases substantially reduce the production of hydrocarbons from the subterranean producing formation.
Also, it is desirable or necessary after a period of time to perform workover or other service operations on a previously drilled well, and during such workover or service operations, it is desirable to control the pressure in the subterranean producing formation or formations while at the same time bridging or sealing off the formations in a manner so as to minimize particle invasion and fluid loss into the producing formation or formations and thereby reduce if not substantially eliminate damage to the formations.
In addition to the necessary required density characteristics of a workover and completion fluid, it is desirable to seal off or temporarily plug the face of the subterranean producing formation or formations in the well bore so that during the completion and workover operation fluid and solids in the fluid are not lost to the producing formation which might cause damage thereto.
Heretofore various types of workover and completion fluids with components therein of a particle size to bridge and seal off the producing formations have been employed that are either oil soluble or acid soluble, depending upon whether or not the bridging and sealing agents in the completion workover fluid is soluble in oil or in acid. The use of such fluids is undesirable because oil or acid may have to be employed to remove the particles for maximum hydrocarbon production.